konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle
General Information A young woman with long auburn hair, Janelle is barely five feet tall and quite modestly proportioned. Her eyes are blue, and ringed by dark skin from fatigue and stress. Biography When she was sixteen years of age, a man came to visit Janelle in her home. He was clad in shining silver armor, and had hair like flowing sunlight. He explained to her that there were worlds beyond number within reach, and that those with certain gifts could walk between them. For whatever reason he had chosen her to receive those gifts and walk the worlds, a Wanderer like him. Ever since, she has been walking between worlds, learning all she can. Her original form was locked when she first began to wander, ensuring she will remain herself no matter how far from home she wanders. Instead, she gathers pieces of knowledge and engineering from the worlds she travels through. Whenever there is a war to fight, she enlists. When a world boasts some new advancement in technology, she acquires an example of it for her own use. Such possessions she guards jealously, attempting to keep leaks between worlds to a minimum. Abilities As a Wanderer, Janelle can walk from world to world as easily as most people walk between the rooms of their house. Upon being granted the position she was tasked with all the abilities and responsibilities that come with it. When a world is under siege by forces from beyond its borders, she and her kind are tasked with making it safe. If there is hope, they fight alongside the world's denizens. If there is none, they burn the world to ashes. Failsafes are built into what she calls her "mantle of power," including a limited immortality clause. When her body is injured beyond the ability to support life, her spirit is pulled free before actual death can occur. There, her mantle creates a new body from the matter of that particular universe. The process is painful, disorienting, and often times traumatic, but keeps her life from ending permanently. After many lifetimes of fighting in countless wars and other conflicts, Janelle has learned a great deal about defending herself. Learned skills aren't affected by her mantle of power, and so all that knowledge of how to move and fight has grown upon itself to make her nearly untouchable at close range. She's still only human however, and is no match for metahumans in one-on-one combat. Inventory After returning from her journeys beyond Koniki, Janelle's daily carry has changed somewhat. Rather than a simple pistol belt hung with items, she now wears a tactical vest hung with all kinds of things. Around her throat is a loose-fitting necklace made from white ivory beads, each about a centimeter across. Her left arm is covered in intricate tattoos, and one particularly nasty scar runs from beneath her right ear to her collarbone on the opposite side. Usually strapped to her chest by way of a tactical harness is a "rifle ," though it's unlike conventional weapons in every important sense. Instead of a barrel it has focusing lenses, and all the magazines are actually high-capacity batteries. The laser beam discharged in place of bullets generates enough heat to bore through stone or steel, and can cause humans to burst if set to a long enough discharge. Her vest sports a sheath knife with a cruelly-shaped blade, strapped to her left chest for easy use in close quarters combat. Much to the discomfort of others she tends to twirl it between her fingers when nervous or bored, sometimes slicing her fingers along the way. The knife was made from her old sword, and its steel still retains some of the attunement it possessed before. It has become cruel and hungry, seeking blood wherever it can find some. Once exposed to a victim's blood it begins to adapt, seeking ways to pierce any supernatural defenses they might have. Strapped to Janelle's left wrist is a device from a faraway world. At first glance it looks like a slim piece of metal with a split down its center, but like many things its appearance is deceiving. When she flicks her wrist in a certain way the item opens to reveal a blade nearly twelve inches in length, hewn from the oddest of metals. Claimed from the heart of a meteorite that fell in the forest, the iron vibrates on a magical frequency that cancels out most terrestrial sources. In other words, it emanates an anti-magic field when willpower is applied to it. Very nasty against spellcasters, as it tends to cut straight through their magic as though it's not there. Traditionally strapped to her right thigh is a pistol that makes Desert Eagles look limp in comparison. It tosses self-contained explosive projectiles from heavy brass casings, only holding five shots in each magazine. As each one is constructed to detonate after penetrating armor, they tend to make quite a mess. Category:Characters